Weed Isn't That Bad
by Lynx Akita
Summary: After her mama died, and her crazy papa moved in, Isabella had changed for the worst. She and Phineas aren't getting along, and the Flynn-Fletchers are going to vacation in California for the summer. When Linda has a family emergency, Isabella goes instead. Being the wild teenager she is, Isabella decides its time to rid of Phineas's innocent mind and bring out his wild side.
1. Prologue: Fights Galore

**Author's Note: Believe it or not, this is my first fanfic completely centered around Phineas and Isabella romance, and I plan to make it a good one. **

* * *

_You know those days when you just want to go crazy without even considering the consequences? That's basically life as a teenager and young adult. Mum and Dad always say "don't do drugs, kids," "don't go kissing people of the same sex, kids," "don't be naked, kids,", but that never seems to stop the teens. Unless you've been fearfully forced into believing that you have to believe exactly what your parents do, you'll usually stray from what they teach you because you're simply a curious teenager. For some teens, parents can be pretty damn strict and that causes that teen to act out in rebellion. Whether in small ways (such as different music, different clothes) or large ones (smoking pot, converting to Wicca/Unitarian/Atheist) or both, they'll do whatever it takes to not end up like their brainwashed parents. Life's too short to follow the rules, right? That's exactly what you're thinking, right? What I'm thinking? And later, what Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro will think._

* * *

Candace understood me. Always. She understood that I had a super, big crush on Phineas and she understood my family situation. When I was thirteen years old, Mama died in a car accident shortly after Phineas and Ferb's big summer adventure (that's what the kids at school call it) and Papa took custody of me. I didn't move or anything, actually, Papa moved in, but I kind of...changed after that.

There was a reason Mama and Papa divorced, Papa was too goddamned scared that his wife was bearing his child and ran away. After Mama's death, well, Papa had matured (somewhat), but he was, and still is, the most crazy party animal known to mankind. Not that it bothers me, of course, it's just...he always bring in at least five women after one of his parties.

After my fifteen birthday, I realized that Papa was never going to support me much, and I was changing. My innocent, little daydreams about Phineas grew a little bit more wild, I stopped getting taller, but curves and other such womanly things began.

But Candace understood me. She understand all the shit I was going through, especially when Phineas was too oblivious about it. Hint after hint, gesture after gesture. Nothing was working and it was driving me nuts.

Because life was changing, I decided to get a haircut. It was extremely short in the back and more or less the same length in the front, and my bangs (yes, I had bangs now) had a blonde streak. I also got a nose-piercing and a lip-piercing, and my style of clothing changed...a lot. I wore a black tank top, a white, silky, buttoned-up t-shirt with black crosses on it, dark shorts, socks, and gray converse. Needless to say, Phineas was shocked.

Phineas is still the innocent, sweet boy from my childhood and seeing his best friend change before him was...well, shocking. Phineas even took to scolding me, which was extremely annoying. I still have the biggest crush on him, that never changed, but I was also losing my patience with him, but then again, good things come to those who wait, right?

Anyway, I was in Candace's room helping her pack for College.

"Do you think I should bring my stuffed animals?" asked Candace.

"Your choice," I replied with a shrug. Candace sighed.

"Why aren't you downstairs with Phineas and Ferb?" she asked.

"Cause," was my simple reply.

"I know you and Phineas had that quarrel the other day, but that's not excuse to start avoiding him." Candace began.

"I'm not avoiding him," I spat with a harsh tone. "I'm simply keeping my distance. He keeps scolding me about my looks and it's getting annoying."

"Well," Candace started. "Maybe you should talk to him about your family problems-"

"He wouldn't get it-"

"Directly!" Candace shouted. "He's NEVER going to get the hints UNLESS you tell him bluntly!" I felt my heart quicken.

"Why would I do that?" I said. "Phineas and I haven't exactly gotten along. If I suddenly pronounced my undying love to him, he would probably freak out. He's too innocent."

Another sigh and a grunt.

"...Jesus, Isabella," Candace mumbled.

"It's Bella now. Or Sabella, or something like that. I hate 'Isabella'. Too frilly." I muttered right back.

"Just talk to Phineas, for god's sake."

"But I'm helping you."

"No. No, you're not. You're watching me pack my shit. Go downstairs and talk to him." Candace demanded. I sighed.

"Fine," I held my hands up in defeat. "I will, but it won't turn out good."

Finally reaching the last step on the stairs made me sick to my stomach. I tried to go as slow as possible, but apparently, I wasn't slow enough. I reached the last step and right on the couch in the living room was Phineas Flynn.

Phineas's overall personality hadn't changed much, except he did get irritated from time to time without any reason. His appearance changed somewhat, but he was still recognizable. His hair was slightly shaggy, he was taller (two inches taller than me now), his voice deepened (and had become really sexy), and he was slightly muscular from all the inventions he and Ferb built since the first big summer adventure. He also wore glasses, and by the way he was dressed you'd think he was a Mormon.

"Hey, Isabella," he said. "What'cha doin?"

"Oh nothing, just breaking in," I replied with a smile. He grunted.

"Issy," he mumbled.

"Bella or Sabella, got it?" I snapped. He leaned back.

"Sorry." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"You could've said that two days ago." Phineas frowned.

"Look, I really am sorry. It's just...it's so weird, you know, seeing you like this."

"Why does it bother you so much? All I did was change my looks. My personality is more or less the same." I explained. Phineas nodded.

"I know," he said. "Just...seeing you go from middle school cheerleader to some...rebellious teenager...it's kind of weird." I growled.

"Maybe you forgot my mother died and my dad is the most crazy man on the planet," I stated. Apparently Phineas didn't know what to say to this, so he kept his mouth shut. After awhile, he finally spoke.

"Well," he said. "Candace, Ferb, Mom, Dad, and I are leaving for California in three days, and I don't want us to keep fighting back and forth like this."

"You don't have to rub it in," I mumbled.

"Issy,"

"Sabella!"  
"Right,_ Sabella_, can we just agree to disagree?"

"No." I said. Phineas gave me a pitiful glare.

"Please?"

"No. Phineas, I'm not changing, and you have to get used to that fact, okay?"

"Issy..."

"**_SABELLA_**!"

"Sorry!" he put his hands up. "Sorry, okay?! Sorry." Phineas took a deep breath before heading out to the backyard to meet Ferb, and I just glared at him the entire journey there.


	2. Duty Calls, The Funniest Face

**Author's Note: Holy crap, followers! Followers, everywhere! This chapter is kind of short, but eh, the one that follows after is pretty cool. **

* * *

I sat in the familiar setting of my backyard with Ferb next to me. I sighed. I couldn't form the words to describe what I felt for Isabella. Anger? Irritation? Pity? I couldn't tell.

"I know what you're thinking," Ferb said. I looked over at Ferb and sighed. He had gotten at least a foot taller than me (he was 6'1, I was 5'4).

"Oh then, care to guess?" I said with a sigh.

"You're irritated that Isabella isn't the same girl she was when we were kids." Ferb said.

"Oh, was it that obvious?" I grumbled sarcastically.

"I'm not taking sides, but I'm thinking you're being a bit too judgmental." Ferb stated.

"How am I being judgmental?" I shrieked.

"The way she's acting, the way she's dressing. Why do you think she's even acting like that?" asked Ferb. I shrugged. "It's because of you, good sir."

"Me?!" I said.

"Yeah, you. You've been so oblivious, especially when her mum died, and she couldn't handle it anymore and freaked out. She's trying to get you to notice her." Ferb explained. I looked over at my green haired stepbrother.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!" I screeched.

"Because I thought you would finally start getting the hints. Apparently not."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?!" I asked.

"That's for you to find out yourself." Ferb said.

* * *

Three days passed, and Issy and I haven't talked even a little bit. I was starting to worry about what could happen to our friendship if I didn't talk to her, and I was terrified of what would happen if I did. On the dawn of the day my family and I would leave for California, Mom received a call from a police officer, stating that her mother had been in an accident. The police officer assured Mom that Grandma was just fine, but was staying in the hospital for about a month. Feeling pretty guilty about going off to California, Mom decided to not go in the end, BUT she didn't want to waste her ticket. She told me that I could invite one of my friends to California.

After a long argument with myself about who I could invite, Ferb finally convinced me to invite Isabella. I called her up and she accepted (in a very irritable fashion).

So, here we are, on the plane to San Diego, California. The plane ride was actually pretty awkward at first, especially since Isabella and I had to sit next to each other. I occasionally caught glances of her staring at me and the reply was always the same.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you looking at me?" I asked. She chuckled.

"No," she said. "Why would I be doing that?"

"Well, I don't know..." I mumbled. Isabella rolled her eyes.

She still was gorgeous as ever (maybe even more), that never changed, but I guess I felt uncomfortable about the way she dressed in somewhat revealing clothing. I mean, it wasn't too revealing, but it was revealing enough to make me feel a little peeved at her. Didn't she know that if she wore too much revealing clothing that some jerk would try to hurt her? I bit my lip as held the irritation and anger.

"Look, Issy..." I said.

"Sabella," she said.

"No!" I turned at her, even she was a bit shocked at my outburst. "I'm calling you Issy, okay?"

"Fine!" she said, throwing her hands up, about to look at the window. I grabbed her face and turned her to look at me.

"We're about to be on a three month long vacation together, and I don't want the experience to be ruined by our fights, okay? Can we just call it truce and please enjoy the vacation?!" I pleaded. Isabella stared at me with wild eyes before sighing.

"Can you let go of my cheeks?" she said. I did so. That face...it was so cute. I can't take her (or myself) seriously right now. I couldn't stop silently laughing at the adorable face she made with her cheeks all squished together.

"Stop laughing," she said. "What's so funny?"

I guess my laughter wasn't all that silent.

"That face!" I laughed. She grumbled, grabbing my cheeks, squishing them together. If she did that to insult me, I guessed that failed, because she started laughing hysterically as well. After a few minutes of endlessly laughter, I gave her a quick smile.

"Are we cool, then?" I asked. "Least, for vacation?"

"Yeah," she said, trying to regain her cool. "Only for vacation,"

"Good enough for me."

* * *

We were only on the plane for about two hours, and we already started singing along to Queen. I guess friendships do repair themselves somewhat quickly, especially if both parties don't want stupid drama. I mean, Issy was still irritable and I was definitely still cautious, but at least in this moment we could both rock out to Bohemian Rhapsody.

"_Bismillah! No! We will not let you go! Let him go! Bismillah! We will not let you go! Let him go! Bismillah! We will not let you go! Let him go! We will not let you go! Let him go! Oh, no, no, no, ah! No! No! No! No! No! No!_"

"_Mamma mia, mamma mia_,"

"_Mamma mia, let me go_,"

"_Spare him this life from this monstrosity_!"

"_For me, for me! __**FOR ME!**_" We started banging our heads up and down to the epic guitar solo as some of the passangers covered their ears in annoyance and other sang along with us.

Yeah, it was a long ride.


	3. The Swimsuit Incident

**Author's Note: Here's chapter three of "Weed Isn't That Bad". Phineas and Isabella speak Spanish here, but I don't translate it, so you use Google Translate, alright? **

* * *

The Hotel's location made no sense whatsoever. It was located in a small suburb-city area where they had a free movie theater (could there be such a thing?) an organic food store, a Starbucks, and Legoland wasn't too far away. The thing that didn't make sense about the Hotel's area was that it was located right next to the pacific ocean...yet...it had its own outdoor pool. Beach? Outdoor pool? Beach? Outdoor pool? That had been the argument the moment the Flynn-Fletcher family plus myself checked into the hotel room. We even had our own kitchenette. It was so cute. There were two separate bedrooms that was connected to the living room...which was next to the kitchenette. We also had a balcony with a glass table and some high chairs (this was probably for smoking), a HD TV in the living room, another HD TV in the bedroom, and a large, wonderful marble bathroom.

"How could you afford all of this?" I questioned. Mr. Flynn-Fletcher simply laughed and said:

"We saved up our money for about two summers." I only nodded in response.

"I still think we should go to the pool. The water's clean." Candace said.

"But it's the pacific ocean, woman!" Ferb shouted back.

"I agree with Ferb, Candace. How many people can say they've swam in the pacific ocean?" Phineas encouraged.

"Well, Phineas..." Mr. Flynn-Fletcher starting on one of his everlasting lectures about pollution and how much he hated the millionaires in congress.

I sighed. Either way, we were going swimming, and I needed to change into my swimsuit. California had a nice warm feeling about it, but it wasn't hot to the point where you suffocated. Illinois had similar weather, but the seasons actually changed there...and had gotten quite chaotic recently. The winters were getting warm, the summers wet, the fall was losing its rich beauty, and the spring didn't grow as many dandelions as it could.

But that doesn't matter right now. What does was that I needed to change into my swimsuit. I walked into the marble bathroom, locking the door behind me. I looked over to the small, opened closet parallel to the mirror and sink. I reached down and grabbed my suitcase. I unzipped my suitcase and reached into the light pink bag, rummaging my hand through the jammed clothes inside.

Smirking, I pulled out the top and bottom parts of my gray bikini. The cursive words and black swirls with the gray background were the most sexiest designs I've ever seen on a bikini in my entire life. I'm sure Phineas was going to agree...you know, hopefully.

Sure, he and I hadn't agreed for awhile, but at least we could agree we wanted to have a good summer here. I figured if we were going to be getting along again, I could...oh, I don't know, try a little harder to get him to notice me. I couldn't exactly say "I love you with my entire soul and being", so...maybe I can get him to think about me the same way I think about him...if I provoke him enough.

I finished tying the strings of the top behind my neck into a knot, giving myself a smirk. I think I looked pretty good looking. Oh? You're thinking I'm a slut, huh? Just because I have piercings, a blonde streak, wearing a bikini with a sexy design? I'm a woman, and women are often sexualized as it is, so what's the problem? Why should I care what's going on in your mind, sister? If I want to have Phineas by my side, then shouldn't I look good for him? Wouldn't you do the same thing for your man? Admit it, you would. Now, hush up, I'm telling a story.

After I was dressed in my bikini, I walked back into the living room to find a very shocked Phineas staring at me. The reaction was either really good...or really, really bad.

"Is-bella?!" Phineas stuttered, an adorable blush appearing on his cheeks.

"What? We're going swimming anyway. I figured I get in the right outfit..." I said in an annoyed tone, silently pleased at Phineas's reaction.

"Isn't that...a little revealing?" he muttered.

"I thought we weren't going to do this again during vacation," I pointed out. Phineas sighed.

"Yeah, sorry. Forgot." I smiled, but replaced the expression with an annoyed frown.

"Whatever, it's fine."

* * *

In the end, we decided to swim in the outdoor pool which went up to 6 feet, so poor Ferb swam around without a problem. Phineas and I stayed by the somewhat shallow end, because, poor Phineas, was still too tiny to reach the very end of the pool. I hadn't seen Phineas shirtless for awhile, so this little event was like Heaven.

As Phineas and I swam around the pool, we talked and joked about the past, such as the big summer adventure, the first day we met, the day Ferb came into our lives, the day he turned into a girl, meeting Seven, and meeting the Doctor.

The day Phineas and I met was probably one of the best...and one of the worst days of my life. Mama, Papa, and I went through the border from Mexico to the United States with fake green cards, and we traveled upwards to Illinois. Mama and Papa knew some English, while I knew absolutely none at all. Coincidentally, Mama wanted to live in Danville, but we didn't have enough money at the time and we lived in a cheaper suburban area; the same one the Flynns lived in before the Fletchers came into the family.

Phineas and I went to the same school, where he was being bullied and where I was getting made fun of for not knowing ANY English. One day, the teacher of Phineas's Spanish class introduced us, knowing that Phineas was fluent in Spanish.

While I was learning English on the side, I wasn't exactly absorbing the information...but once I met Phineas, he became my tutor in that area. It was more or less thanks to him that I actually knew how to speak English.

"Are you still fluent in Spanish, Phin?" I asked, snapping myself out of the past.

"Mmhm, why?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know. I was just thinking, that's all."

"Cómo estás, Isabella?" Phineas asked, wanting to carry a conversation in Spanish. I chuckled.

"Estoy bien. Creo que mi principal está cayendo..." I replied, with a slightly worried expression.

"Su cima?" Phineas asked, a bit more worried than me.

"Desde mi traje de baño?" I nodded, hoping he'd catch on.

"Dios mío! Hablas en serio?" Phineas asked, a crazed, worried expression on all of his features.

"Sí. Simplemente salió..." I said, quickly rushing over to the edge of the pool.

"Encubrir!" Phineas screamed.

"Yo mismo estoy cubriendo con el borde de la piscina." I screamed right back, irritated that he was just standing there.

"Dónde está?" Phineas asked, looking around.

"Bajo el agua." I said, a bit pissed that he was being so stupid at a time like this.

"Yo lo cojo." Phineas said.

Phineas dove under the water, attempting to locate my swimsuit top as I squished my chest as close as possible to the edge of the pool so no one could see the top of my bikini fell off.

"This is so embarrassing," I mumbled in English. Phineas poked his head out of the water, swimsuit top in hand, attempting to avoid looking at me.

"I thought we were speaking in Spanish for a reason." he laughed, reaching his hand out so I could grab my top.

"I can't put it on by myself in public!" I screeched in a small whisper.

"What do you want to do then?!" Phineas screeched back. Before I knew what I was doing, I said:

"You help me." I demanded.

"What?" Phineas said, astonished.

"It'll be easier."

"In public?"

"At least I won't be showing off my boobs in public!"

Blushing furiously, Phineas sighed.

"Fine, I'll help you. Just-Just don't turn around..."

"Thank you..."


	4. Musical Chairs and Mister Douchebag

**Author's Note: Ah! People! So many people! Anyways, enjoy this chapter! This is where things will start getting better for Phineas and Isabella...well, after this chapter, at least. **

* * *

After double tying the string around my neck (to make sure my top didn't fall off like that again), Phineas scolded me a little bit about wearing a bikini. I merely scolded him back by saying he probably liked seeing my backside, to which Phineas replied with an agitated scowl.

Ferb attempted to find out what happened, but neither Phineas nor myself told him anything about that little incident. We swam for a bit more until Mr. Flynn-Fletcher came over and explained that the first thing we were going to do in San Diego is visit the world famous San Diego Zoo...but we couldn't see the Safari...which was incredibly disappointing.

As if we forgot the promise we made to each other on the plane, Phineas and I were (yet again) refusing to talk to each other. Phineas was irritated and I was annoyed as hell. Mr. Flynn-Fletcher rented a nice sized van, and drove Candace, Ferb, Phineas, and I to the San Diego zoo in silence.

I wasn't looking at Phineas and Phineas wasn't looking at me, and Ferb was pissed.

"Can you two stop acting like immature six year old kids?" Ferb snapped.

"Can you tell your brother over here to stop telling me how to dress?" I snapped back, Phineas instantly turned his head, glaring at me. He opened his mouth about to say something, but Candace slapped her hand on his (and my) mouth.

"Can it, you two. We're on vacation. Nobody is going to have fun with you two picking at each other like scabs. If you have a problem, talk it out. If not, shut the hell up."

"Candace, language," Mr. Flynn-Fletcher warned.

"I'm being truthful, Dad. These two either need to get over themselves or sit in the corner."

I grumbled obscenities under my breath while Phineas sighed. This was going to be one long vacation.

* * *

When we arrived at the zoo, the first thing I did was run into the gift shop where I bought some wicked cool sunglasses because the sun was shining a little bit too much in my face. I also bought some for Phineas, even though he specifically told me not to. He was a bit irritated when I came out of the shop with my gift, but he shrugged it off and placed the sunglasses on his face.

Mr. Flynn-Fletcher decided that we would go on the tour bus across the zoo to check out all the sights. After waiting in line for god knows how long and finally getting on the green tour bus, there were only six seats left (well, five, if you didn't count the old guy in the sixth seat). After we seated ourselves, I realized I could start a little game. I was seated next to Phineas, Candace was seated next to Ferb, and Mr. Flynn-Fletcher was next to the old guy. I turned around, facing Candace with a displeased look.

"I don't want to seat here," I said. Candace looked at me agitated.

"What?"

"Change seats!" Candace sighed.

She and I quickly got up and changed seats. Ferb, a bit peeved that I did that, decided he didn't want to sit next to me, and changed seats with the old guy. I didn't like the old guy, so I changed seats with Phineas. Mr. Flynn-Fletcher pitied Phineas, and changed seats with the old guy. Ferb didn't want to sit next to the old guy, so he changed seats with me. The old guy didn't want to sit next to the girl who started it all (me), so he changed seats with Phineas. Now, Phineas and I were still sitting next to each other.

"Y'all done playing musical chairs back there?" the tour guide asked.

"Yes! Yes, we are!" I said proudly. Phineas just glared at me.

* * *

After the tour, we decided to sit down and share a funnel cake. Mr. Flynn-Fletcher, Candace, and Ferb didn't eat a lot, but Phineas and I kept stealing pieces from each other. We stuffed our faces, spat at each other, and pinched each other.

After spitting chocolate syrup at Phineas's face, I got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Ferb.

"Bathroom. I'm soaked in Phineas spit." I laughed, gulping down the rest of my funnel cake. Phineas stood up as well.

"I second that." he said, rushing over to the bathroom. I quickly followed, but (obviously) changed my direction to the woman's restroom instead of the men's.

After finishing up my business, a boy (around 17-18 years old) walked over to me with a smirk on his face. He was dressed in a long white t-shirt, green shorts that ended at his knees, long black socks, and black and red sneakers. He wore two watches on both of his wrists, had a tattoo on his right arm, and he wore a hat that just screamed 'douchebag!'.

"Hey there," he said in a flirtatious tone.

"Hi," I replied flatly.

"What's a sexy lady like you doing in a place like this?" he asked.

"Vacation." I stated.

"You know..." he trailed. "I have twenty bucks. Mind if I tap that?"

I stared at him aghast. Half of me wanted to beat the shit out of him, the other half wanted to me to become the 'damsel in distress' and see if Phineas would 'rescue' me from this jackass. Before I could make up my mind, Phineas exited the boys bathroom and immediately froze in his tracks when his saw Mr. Douchebag getting a bit too close to me. I could visibly see Phineas's distressed 'I told you this was going to happen' face for only a second before he became truly concerned for my safety.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Who're you?" the douchebag asked.

"Her friend." Phineas replied without a beat. The douchebag laughed.

"You? You're nothing but a ginger Mormon with a pointy-ass nose." the douchebag said. Phineas glared at the douchebag, and he looked like he was semi-glaring at me as well. He kind of knew I could save myself, but I was clearly not doing anything.

When Phineas didn't say anything in return, the douchebag pushed him away, leaning even closer to me.

"I come with a warning," he said. His breath clearly smelled a bit like alcohol. "Choking hazard."

I wasn't exactly pleased to hear how he was bragging about his physical dimension-

"Isn't that a warning for something that's small?" Phineas said abruptly. The douchebag turned, glaring at Phineas. Oh shit.

"You got something else to say, you f*cking faggot?!" he screeched.

"Someone's sexual identity shouldn't be used as an insult, thank you very much." Phineas replied.

The douchebag was now glaring down at Phineas. I mean, literally, glaring down. He was at least eight inches taller than the poor boy and clearly looked like he wanted to beat the shit of him. My palms turned into fists, eyes on Mr. Douchebag.

"Why don't you just leave?" demanded the douchebag.

"No," Phineas said firmly.

That was it.

The douchebag didn't like someone smaller than him having more power and decided 'I'm gonna beat the shit out of you'. The douchebag punched Phineas in the face, throwing Phineas against a brick wall. Before the douchebag could throw another punch, I grabbed the collar of Mr. Douchebag's shirt, threw him to the ground, and began kicking him repeatedly in the ribcage. Even after Phineas started screaming at me to stop kicking the jackass, I wouldn't stop. I never hated anyone so much in my life.

The security guards had to come over to us. They literally grabbed my arms and pulled me off the jerk. I kept screaming obscenities at the jackass, wanting to rip off his manhood.

Mr. Flynn-Fletcher wasn't exactly pleased when he entered the mini-prison at the zoo.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, Isabella just beat the shit out of someone for hitting Phineas. D'aw. The next chapter's gonna have some Phinbella fluff, so be prepared. **


	5. Accidental Pecks

**Author's Note: Fluff! Fluff, everywhere! **

* * *

Dad gave me a cold steak wrapped in a paper towel to place on my eye. When that jerk punched me, he got me good in the eye, nose, and lip. My lip was semi-swollen, my nose was bleeding earlier, and my eye was black. Other than that, I was completely fine. What was shocking was how quickly Isabella reacted to me getting punched. It wasn't as if I hadn't been punched in the face before. Buford had done it a couple of times (though I did notice that after he would punch me, the next day he would be sent to the hospital because of an 'accident').

I knew Isabella could defend herself, but I never knew she could throw a man twice her size on the floor and nearly break his ribcage. The sheer fact she did that in such a rushed, dramatic way...it was...confusing, to say the least. I thought we weren't getting along. I thought she would enjoy seeing me getting punched in the face, sort of like a payback. Well, I was definitely wrong about that.

I relaxed on the couch, looking out at the sunset through the screen door. Isabella walked into the kitchenette after receiving a scolding from my Dad. Well, it wasn't really a scolding, it was more like a 'you should keep your hands to yourself' kind of lecture. I couldn't stop staring at her. Of course, when I first walked out of the bathroom at the zoo, I felt irritated at her because finally some jerk was going to gang up on her. That quickly faded when I realized that he could hurt her. I had no idea the situation would become ironic in literally a minute.

"Plan to scold me?" Isabella said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I frowned.

"No, not really..." I replied. Isabella skipped out of the kitchenette and sat next to me on the couch. I felt my heart skip a couple of beats. She really is the most gorgeous female I've ever known.

"Oh, reaally?" she sang. "Why not?"

"The situation really couldn't be helped..." I explained. "I mean, I was scared because I thought your clothes would provoke some...jerk...but, at the same time, I shouldn't be telling you how to dress or how to act at all. That's kind of-no, it's really sexist and pathetic of me." I said.

"Mm," Isabella hummed. "You're definitely correct on that, but I guess I can forgive you this time."

I chuckled, only for my bruise to sting from the movement of my muscles. I hissed, pressing the steak closer to my face.

"How's your eye?" Isabella asked, sitting in a lotus position.

"Could be better," I joked. I looked at the shirt and pants I was wearing and suddenly had a terrible thought. "Do I actually look like a Mormon?"

Isabella laughed. "Yeah, you kind of do..."

"Well, this sucks..." I mumbled.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were the cousin of Kathy Beth Terry." Isabella stated.

"Kathy Beth Terry?" I asked.

"Kathy Beth Terry..." Isabella trailed. "T.G.I.F? Ever heard of it?"

"Nope." I shook my head.

"Look it up on Google Images when you have the chance," Isabella said, a smile on her face.

"Remind me when we fly back to Danville." I replied, not being able to contain my smile either.

"Maybe I can take you on a shopping spree." Isabella shouted happily her cute smile becoming goofy.

"Oh no!" I said. "That's not my thing." We laughed for the longest time until I wiped a tear and felt the urge to ask the billion dollar question.

"You know, what did happen to you, Issy? I-I know your mom died and all, it's just...I...I never really..." Jeez, how on earth am I supposed to word this? 'I know your mother died in an accident, but I'm still tragically shocked at your change in personality'. 'I know your mom died so suddenly, but you shouldn't have changed'. I am sounding like big, fat jerk.

"You never expected me to change to what I am today?" she asked, pulling her hair behind her ear.

"W-W-Well, yeah..." I blushed. "I shouldn't have been so oblivious to your change in personality, and-and-and I should've been more supportive-"

"It's fine." she interrupted. "I shouldn't have expected you to understand, especially since I haven't been direct with you."

She sat up a bit straighter, closing the two inched space between our sides. My heart was beating a million beats a second at that action. I gulped.

"Papa isn't exactly the greatest father figure ever. I only really had my Mama to count on. When she died...I kind of freaked and became a lot tougher because I was scared I could never count on anyone ever again. I was also scared if I tried to lean on someone for comfort, they would reject me..." Isabella explained.

"I wouldn't..." I said, looking directly at Isabella. "I-I mean, if you ever wanted to lean on me, I wouldn't mind. In fact, I'd encourage it-" I sound like such a bumbling idiot.

Isabella beamed, leaning in really close. Usually, I would lean back if it was anyone else, but I stopped myself from doing so. Before I knew it, Isabella planted a peck on my cheek. Was I embarrassed or...y'know...I couldn't really tell. I didn't know whether I should kiss her back or just say 'thanks', but then I remembered Ferb's 'How to Impress a Lady' lessons, and figured I should kiss her back.

I aimed for the cheek, but Isabella just HAD to turn her head, didn't she? Thank god Dad was in the shower and Ferb and Candace were out buying the ingredients for s'mores.

We were both shocked to say the least. We were so shocked we didn't even move! Isabella's surprised look quickly transformed into a smirk.

"That was sweet," she said, leaning back a bit.

"I didn't know what else I could do..." I confessed.

"Was that your first kiss?" she asked. I nodded vigorously. "Wanna do it again?"

I looked at Issy startled.

"Uh-Um-Ah...Uh-" I stuttered. Is she joking? Is she being serious? I can't tell! Ah, I knew I shouldn't have entered woman territory. Ferb always told me its a dangerous place to venture. What should I do?

"Are you serious?" I asked, feeling pretty oblivious. I've never felt this stupid in my life.

"Sure," she said. "You know, as a friend-on-friend experiment kind of thing." Um, okay...

"Uh, alright. Um, how-How do we do this?" I asked.

"I'll show you." Isabella replied, pulling me in for a kiss much deeper and longer than I expected it to be.

* * *

**Author's Note: Bold move, Issy. Next chapter will have similar fluffiness. **


	6. Unexpected Friends

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long! I've been a little dazed with a flu, but I'm all better now! Hooray! I guess this chapter's a bit of a filler, but it's the introduction to the next couple of FREAKING EPIC chapters! Also, the song in this chapter is "Ignorance" by Paramore, which I think relates BEAUTIFULLY to this fanfic. Anyways, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND FAVORITING! Like, seriously, I did NOT expect 16 reviews for only five chapters! :O I love all you lovely people! *hugs you all* Enjoy the somewhat-filler chapter!**

* * *

So, Phineas and I have been kissing! I give him a kiss at least five times a day, just because I can't even help myself (he's too cute!), but at the same time he's still oblivious to my undying love for him, so at least I don't feel like a freak.

I just casually explained to him its just a friendly experiment thing, and he went along with it just fine. Either way, I think he's warming up to being romantic with me. He doesn't fully understand still, but...at least he gets the important parts. You see, to Phineas, romance is like building an invention or playing chess.

He thinks you have to evaluate it, consider your options, conduct an experiment, and come up with a conclusion for the final result. What he doesn't realize is that romance isn't conducting experiments or planning things out. It's a thing where you have to learn how to compromise, appreciate each other, and take risks and chances.

I guess he's a bit scared that if he does things by risks and chances, he'll mess up and we'll start from square one. He couldn't be farther from the truth.

But anyways,

I woke up with a beaming smile, feeling better than ever. I sat up, stretching out my arms and legs, wondering what Phineas and I were going to do today. As I did so, I overheard a song playing from the TV in the living room.

**_...The same tricks, they once fooled me. They won't get you anywhere._**  
**_I'm not the same kid from your memory. Well, now I can fend for myself._**

Because the lyrics sounded familiar, I decided to sit and listen to the song to see if I remembered it.

**_Don't wanna hear your sad songs, I don't wanna feel your pain._**  
**_When you swear it's all my fault, cause you know we're not the same._**  
**_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same._**  
**_Yeah, we used to stick together. We wrote our names in blood._**  
**_But I guess you can't accept that change is good! It's good, it's good!_**

My eyes widened as I recognized the song, feeling pretty pathetic that I didn't know it at first. It was "Ignorance" by Paramore. I quickly leaped out of the bed, not caring that I was wearing just a black tank top and purple panties that looked like small shorts. I loved Paramore, mostly because I related to nearly all of Haley's songs, "Ignorance", "That's What You Get", "Misery Business", and "Playing God" being my favorites.

I dashed into the living room before the chorus kicked in.

_**Well, you treat me just like another stranger!**_  
_**Well, it's nice to meet you, sir!**_  
_**Well, I guess I'll go!**_  
_**I best be on my way out!**_  
_**You treat me just like another stranger!**_  
_**Well, it's nice to meet you, sir!**_  
_**Well, I guess I'll go!**_  
_**I best be on my way out!**_  
_**Ignorance is your new best friend!**_  
_**Ignorance is your new best friend!**_  
_**Ignorance is your new best friend!**_  
_**Ignorance is your new best friend!**_

I must have looked ridiculous, with my hair sticking out in all the wrong places, my boobs nearly hanging out of my tanktop, panty-shorts riding up. Dear me, I must have looked like a prostitute.

"Oh, man, I love that song," I mumbled out loud, looking over to see a very embarrassed Phineas staring at me in both confusion and...was he curious?

"Isabella? You woke up fast..." Ferb noted. Ferb was currently making tea in the microwave. He looked displeased because he didn't have a kettle or a teapot for what he called "good, tasty" tea.

"Who turned on the music?" I asked. Phineas pointed over to Candace, who was unloading the groceries from the large, paper brown bags. I noticed Candace pulled out gram crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate. Oh, well, I know what she's planning to do tonight.

"Morning, Issy," Candace said, catching a quick glance at me. "You might wanna put on a bra and some pants, Dad's getting the rest of the groceries from the car."

Quickly remembering I was wearing barely anything at all, I rushed back into the bedroom, grabbed a couple of clothes from my still unpacked suitcase (or backpack, technically), and ran into the bathroom.

"Jesus, I better not do that again..." I mumbled to myself, pulling off my tank as I scanned my outfit. It was a white and black stripped t-shirt with breastpockets that had gold buttons on them, with jet black jeans, and my gray vans.

* * *

I didn't know whether I should've laughed or looked away when Isabella ran out of bed, tripping over a couple of things, just to hear her favorite song, then running back to the bedroom when she realized she was near-to-naked. Ferb laughed once he heard the bathroom door slammed.

"Well, that was exciting," he said. I chuckled.

"As exciting as it gets at this boring hotel..." I muttered.

"Says the creative boy who hasn't created anything in a week. Don't you get extreme stress when you don't build anything?" Ferb asked.

"That stress had found itself elsewhere," I stated, hoping Ferb would get the drift.

"Aah..." Ferb said, hiding a smirk.

"Is that what I'm actually hearing?" Candace mocked, closing the refrigerator door. "Has Phineas James Flynn-Fletcher finally fallen in love?"

"Fallen in love?" I said in shock. "Well, it's not, it's not...love! That's some complex chemistry we're talking about here. It's just a simple friendly-"

"-Intimate get together?" Candace giggled. I glared daggers at my sister.

"Call it whatever you want to, it's just a simple, friendly-**_don't interrupt me!_**-possible...crush..."

"Aww!" Candace said, rushing over to pinch my cheeks. "This is too cute."

"Candace!" I shouted, trying to shove Candace off me. "Ferb! Help! I'm being attacked by the great, orange monster!"

"Right on it, bro. Just let me finish eating my lucky charms,"

"Screw you!"

* * *

Today, Dad decided to take us to a tourist attraction in San Diego. He said that we could make friends there, we could buy things (two hundred dollars being the limit), and we could go on rides. Yeah, this tourist attraction had rides. Isabella told me straight up that she wanted to buy a funnel cake. I swear to god, this girl is addicted to funnel cakes. It's the third one she's got so far and I don't know how, but each time I look at her, she looks smaller than before. Jeez, woman chemistry, so weird.

I could hear the song "Untouched" blaring from one of the stores as I waited for Issy to get her funnel cake. Candace and Dad wanted to buy something for Mom, and Ferb was exploring the general area for whatever reason. I kept wondering why it was taking Issy so long to buy a damn sweet, until she walked out of the fast-food area with three teens buy her side.

"Phineas," she said with a smile.

* * *

"Please, Phineas! Funnel cakes are beautiful creatures from the man in the sky!" I squealed, tugging at Phineas's arm.

"Issy, we're suppose to use our money for clothes or knickknacks, not food. Dad specifically told us we would eat later..." Phineas desperately tried to explain to me.

"-**_BUT FUNNEL CAKES!_**" I screeched. Phineas sighed.

"Oh, whatever, go ahead. But if you want to get something later and you can't, well, it sucks to be you!" Phineas called out as I ran into the mini-fast-food-restaurant at "whatever".

I giggled as I overheard Phineas sigh. There was a long line (five, fat, overly large, too pudgy to be real, it's terrifying, alien-like human beings who were ordering meals that would feed three villages in Africa) that seemed like it would last forever, so I decided to look at the menu, despite the fact I already knew what I wanted. As I was looking, I overheard a girl around my age talking to an older male.

"Oh, jeez, that's a long line..." the girl said.

"Ah, we can wait, can't we? I mean, there's nothing else that looks good..." the older male said.

"What do you wanna do, Brina?" the girl asked.

"Whatever works," another girl, Brina, said.

"Okay, let's wait here..." the girl said. A pause. "Danny, what are you looking at?"

"Yo, Tara, who's that redhead Mormon outside?" the older man, Danny, asked.

"I dunno!" Tara laughed. I quickly turned around, looking at the supposed Tara, Brina, and Danny.

Tara looked like she could be the twin of Haley Williams, but with blonde hair. Brina had wild blonde hair going in every direction and was dressed in clothes that seemed old fashioned, but were clearly designer. Danny was dressed in JC Penny's clothes, and Brina and Tara looked like tiny little ants compared to Danny's huge physique.

I caught myself staring and quickly shook my head, remembering what I was going to tell the trio.

"Hi," I said, a bit awkwardly. "Out there, that's my friend, Phineas. He's not from around here, so, yeah. Another thing, he's not Mormon!" I let out a small laugh.

"It's cool, it's cool," Tara said as Danny quickly took out an electronic cigarette, breathed some smoke in and quickly puffed it back out.

"Phineas?" Brina said. "That's such a weird name..."

"I know, I have no idea why his mom would name him that, but hey, he looks like a Phineas, so he is a Phineas. I can't imagine him being named anything else..." I chatted.

"What's your name?" I asked, pretending I didn't already know.

"I'm Tara," Tara said, then quickly gestured over at Brina and Danny. "That's Brina and Danny. Let me guess, you're not from around here too?"

I nodded, "Yep. We're from Danville, Illinois."

"Illinois? That's far," Danny said. "Did you take the train or plane?"

"Plane," I said with a smile. "You guys from San Diego?"

"Born and raised," Tara said.

"Hey," Brina said. "You and your boyfriend doing anything later?"

"He's not my boyfriend," I corrected. "And no, we're not." I believed Candace would be okay with saving the s'mores for later.

"Well, Danny's having this huge party thing, and you seem cool, and your boyfriend too, you know, as long as he ditches the Mormon look-" We all laughed together. "It's gonna be great."

"Cool!" I said with a smile. "But how can I trust you?"

"You have a phone?" Tara asked. I nodded, quickly taking out my iPhone.

"Hm, iPhone," Danny said. "Classy."

Tara, Brina, and Danny quickly gave me their digits despite the fact we only knew each other for...what? Ten minutes...? Maybe? Half of me was screaming to just walk away while the other half was screaming "DO IT! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DO IT, WOMAN!".

"Why invite us so early?" I asked.

"Well, like we said, you're cool," Danny said. "Another thing, we have this other girl, her name's Terra too, just spelled differently, who won't leave us alone. I mean, we thought she was cool, but then she started all this shit at school, and she's trying to trash my party. I figured the bigger, the better, you know?"

"Why's she trashing you?"

"Had a break-up with our friend Alice the other day. Trying to start shit because Alice didn't succumb to her every whim. Actually, Alice is here too, and you could meet up with her as well." Tara explained.

"Cool, how old are you guys?" I asked.

"Well, Alice is 16, Brina and I are 18, and Danny, here, is 21..." Tara stated.

Despite how fast the situation was, despite the fact my mama wouldn't approve of this, I decided "what the hell, this couldn't hurt". I just wondered how I would persuade Phineas to join, because there was no way in hell I was doing this alone.

Next thing I knew, I was at the front of line, I ordered my funnel cake, and wondered how I would bring up the topic with Phineas.

* * *

**Author's Note: What would you do if three teenagers you didn't know invited you to a party? Would you go? Would you not? **


	7. Alice's Woes and Issy's Lies

**I know this chapter might feel a bit filler, but it really isn't because it actually has very good plot points. Anyways, enjoy! I love you!**

* * *

When Isabella came to me with the news of being invited to a party, of course my initial reaction was "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"...I mean, Dad wouldn't think its a smart thing to do, especially in San Diego. Candace, too! I mean, that means she and Ferb would have to roast marshmallows by themselves while Issy and I go do something that is totally, inexcusably, one hundred percent wrong.

Yet, I find myself walking with Issy in a big group of five people. Somehow, Issy was able to convince me that if we didn't tell anybody, no one would find out. She said, quote on quote, "Everybody knows everybody breaks the law at some point in their lives. No one can live a flawless life like that, but everybody has agreed with everybody that nobody will tell."

We weren't really going to do anything bad anyways. I mean, just a small get together at some guy's house. All Issy and I had to do was tell Dad that we made friends and we were going to hang out for awhile. Issy even specifically told me that we would only be there for four hours, no longer, no less.  
While we were thinking of different ways to bring up the topic with Dad, I looked over to the two new teens who joined Issy, Tara, Danny, Brina, and me. One was Alice Liddlesen.

Alice was short as can be, she was the shortest of the group, but she somehow felt like the person who was holding the entire group together. Like a leader, somehow. Surprisingly, despite Alice's height (4'10 she had a flat stomach and what the group called "an adorable belly button".

She had jet black curly hair that went down slightly below her shoulders (which was currently in a ponytail) and she had bleached white bangs with a royal blue stripe that were tucked behind a rainbow butterfly hairclip. She had plenty of piercings like Issy. Her nose, lip, tongue, eyebrows, ears, and cartridges were all pierced. She had a tattoo at the back of her neck which looked like a clear heart with rainbow colors at the brim. She also had a tattoo of a winged angel with its arms spread out to her shoulders that covered most of her back. She also had tattoos in the shape of dark brown spiral stairs going down her forearms to her wrists. She wore jet black eyeliner and light, shimmering blue eyeliner (with a tint of green at the edge of the blue) and wore thick mascara. Alice was currently wearing a black, rubber-like tanktop that dipped back into a V at the back, while it looked like a regular tanktop in the front. She wore dark violet shorts and shoes that looked like a mixture of high boots and converse.

Despite her "very sinful appeal" (according to Danny, I'm the "priest" of the group), Alice was probably the sweetest creature on the planet. She loved animals with a passion, she loved children, and she was very careful with saving energy. She also spoke in a poetic manner and she had the manners of the Queen of England.

Next to Alice, was her close friend Rick (who everybody nicknamed Jay, short for Jamaican Guy). Rick was a tall, African-American 21 year old who wanted to, quote on quote, "take any sexy girl (he) see(s)". If you didn't realize by now, Rick had an accent that everybody thought was Jamaican, hence the nickname. Rick didn't have any piercings or hair, but he did wear bright clothes and he was the funniest guy in the group.  
The group had also decided that I needed new clothes and have been shoving me to store to store in order to get an outfit that looked "appeasing to the California eye". As I was being pushed into yet another dressing room (by Tara and Brina, no less), Issy was discussing what happened with the other Terra with Alice.

* * *

"So, spill, what happened?" I asked excitedly. Alice is so cool! I've never seen so many extravagant colors on a human being before in my life!

"About?" asked Alice, with a slight smile on her wonderful face.

"You and Terra? Details, woman!"

"Do you mean Tara with an A or Terra with an E?"

"E! Woman, E!" I pressed.

"Well, okay, since you asked," Alice laughed.

"So, I had this terrible breakup with one of my best friends, and Terra and I met at a concert in the nearby mall. She was very flirty with me and I became very flirty with her as well, and a bunch of other stuff happened. When we were flirting back and forth, she was in a relationship with a guy, and ended up breaking up with him through text while she was flirting with me through text messaging as well. We were together for about two months until one night, Terra and I were working on a project together, but Terra was becoming really tired and I was PMSing due to my period. Terra wanted to go to sleep, but I asked her to stay awake for ten more minutes just because I felt as if we were on a breakthrough with our project. Terra agreed to stay awake, but said she was going to be very critical. I, thinking she was going to be critical of the project, decided 'what the heck, some criticism wouldn't hurt'. Suddenly, out of the blue, Terra starts telling me how I'm a shitty person, how I should stop talking about a disability I have, and how I'm not loved in my family because I am too bitchy, etc, etc. I pointed out how that was out of the blue and that was pretty shitty thing to say. Feeling a bit pissy, I decided to tell her how she's a terrible writer, and the first thing that comes out of her mouth is 'F*** YOU! THAT WAS SO UNCALLED FOR!' even though her sudden outburst of undying hatred for me wasn't so uncalled for in her perspective. Then she starts getting all self-pity, feel bad for me, on me and I tell her off again for being shitty. This goes back and forth until Terra screams at me, runs out of my house, slams the door, and never speaks to me again." Alice explained in great detail.

"Oh my god," I said. "What a jackass."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Alice mumbled under her breath. "The funny thing is, the next day she started telling facebook about how she was the happiest she could be, and how I'm not worth talking about, and then tells how she's going to write a new story that she had 'for awhile now', even though she just made it up on the spot. The story is basically my life story and what I want to do with my life except with her 'original' characters, and she says it's going to be 'not only good for the main character, but good for the entire universe'."

"That's terrible..." I sighed.

"I know," Alice rolled her eyes. "Well, hey, let's put the aggression to the side. I think Phineas is just buying his new clothes."

Alice and I squealed as we rushed inside the small tourist shop, wanting to see Phineas's new look.

* * *

Thankfully he didn't look horrendously different. I do actually appreciate that adorable, innocent look about him. He wore a black t-shirt with the word "QUEEN" on it and wore green shorts and had black converse. I do appreciate this look very much.

"We ready to go then?" Tara asked, leaning against a pole in the middle of the store.

"We have to talk to Mr. Flynn-Fletcher, Tara," I stated. Tara nodded, seemingly forgetting we needed to discuss the party at Danny's house.

* * *

When Issy and I walked up to Dad, he seemed pleasantly surprised at my change in appearance.

"Ah, did Isabella help you change your attire?" Dad asked. I would've responded with a 'yes', but there were other things we needed to focus on.

"Um, Dad, Isabella and I made some good acquaintances today, and they invited us to their-"

"They invited us to see a movie with them!" Isabella chirped in. I shared a shocked glance with Isabella before looking back at Dad, attempting to look somewhat innocent.

"And how old are these acquaintances?" Dad asked.

"Well, Tara is 15, Alice is 16, Danny and Rich are 17, and Brina is 15 as well..." Isabella lied fluently. Why was she lying so easily? Shouldn't Dad be at least told some of the truth?

"How long do you plan on staying at the movies?" Dad asked, seemingly trusting Issy.

"...Around 12..." Isabella said in a slight high pitched voice.

"Hmm," Dad hummed. "Do you have a ride?" Isabella nodded.

"Danny and Rich can drive." Isabella beamed.

"Well, alright, just don't be out too late..." Dad said.

"Thanks, Mr. Flynn-Fletcher!" Isabella squealed. Issy quickly took a hold of my arm, dragging me off to the gang with a big smile on her face.

* * *

"You liar!" Phineas shouted as we reached the gang. "Why would you lie like that?"

"If I told the truth, your Dad would've obviously said 'no'." I explained, trying to get Phineas to see eye-to-eye. "Besides, he'll never find out because we will get home around twelve like the seemingly innocent children we are."

"Why are you being so rebellious?!" Phineas shrieked.

"Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not," I started. "But I'm sick of following the rules, I'm sick of being a goody-two shoes, and I want to do something wild and crazy just so I can look back and say 'yes! I did that!'."

"We can get in trouble if Dad finds out we're not that the movies!" Phineas argued.

"Phineas, please. He won't find out if nobody tells him..." I whispered.

"F-Fine then," Phineas mumbled. "But if he does somehow find out, I'm not taking the blame."

"Deal," I said with a devil's smile spread across my face.

* * *

**Author's Note: Like I said, feels like a filler, really isn't. Another thing, did anyone here ever had one hell of a breakup with someone they thought they knew? If so, tell me! I wanna hear your life stories. *leans in with a big smile on my face* **


	8. Confessions by Truth or Dare

**Author's Note: *in the tune of Carol of the Bells* Fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff! (regular talking) Okay, I couldn't be really descriptive this part considering what happens, but yeah, no spoilers. Anyways, short chapter, but adorable chapter. The chapter after this chapter also happens at the party, by the way. Anyways, ENJOY! AND THANK YOU FOR ALL DA VIEWS! *LE GASP* **

**WAIT! BEFORE YOU GO ON! Thank you to all the people who PMed me and told me their stories about how they lost someone very dear to them. That was very kind and I wasn't expecting so many PMs. Just for that, I'll ask a question at the end of each story and see if you guys wanna tell me a bit about yourselves and I may tell you something in return. Love you all! **

* * *

After telling the group we were able to go, we all walked over to Alice's car, which was a yellow jeep with no doors and no cover that had a Legend of Zelda sticker on it. Issy, Tara, Rich, and myself sat in the back while Brina and Danny sat in the passenger seat (Brina sitting on Danny's lap), and obviously Alice drove. Alice hooked her iPhone to her speakers and blasted a Paramore song, one of Issy's favorites actually.

**_I watched his wildest dreams comes true,_**  
**_not one of them involving you._**  
**_Just watch my wildest dreams come true,_**  
**_not one of them involving...!_**  
**_Whoa, I never meant to brag!_**  
**_But I got him where I want him now!_**  
**_Whoa, I never meant to brag!_**  
**_But I got him where I want him now!_**  
**_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag!_**  
**_To steal it all away from you now!_**  
**_But, god, does it feel so good!_**  
**_Cause I got him where I want him now!_**  
**_And if you could then you know you would!_**  
**_Cause, god, it just feels so..._**  
**_It just feels so good._**

As the song blasted through the speakers, I looked out at the scenery around me. Palm trees and other exotic plants covered the tall, flat, concrete, colorful buildings. Most of them were apartments that rested on hilltops and flat land. California had some amazing hills that I hadn't really seen before in my life. You see, Illinois has to be one of the most flattest areas you would ever come across. I mean, sure, we get some wonderful dandelions once and while, but we never get to see beautiful hills like these.

I also half-expected to see Tobuscus, WatchUsLiveAndStuff, and other YouTubers.

While songs blasted one after another, I thought I saw building where Comic Con takes place. Finally, Alice pulled into the driveway of what looked like a two-story, concrete house with a flat roof. There was even a pool in the backyard by the looks of it.

* * *

When we entered Danny's house, there was at least ten other teenagers and young adults who already set up the snack bar, who were already dancing, and some were even drinking alcohol.

"Wait, how old is everybody?" I asked.

"Around 20, maybe..." Tara confessed.

"That's underaged!" I shouted. Tara gave me a look of irritation.

"It's cool, it's cool. Relax. It's not like the cops are going to try to kill us." Tara said.

"Heeey, who said they could start Mega Dare without me?" Rick said, waltzing over to a group of young adults who were sitting in a circle across the brown carpet floor.

"Mega Dare?" asked Issy, looking over to the group.

"It's basically Truth or Dare, except without the truth part," Tara explained. "There's a bottle on the ground and you spin it until it faces someone. That's when the person facing opposite of the bottle dares that person."

"That sounds really cool!" Issy said. Issy jumped over to me excitedly. "We should totally do this, Phineas!"

"Oh no," I said, quickly putting my hands up. "I don't want to get involved in a truth or dare game with a bunch of drunk twenty year olds."

"Chicken!" Rick shouted. "Bawk, bawk, bawk! Chiiiiicken!"

I gave Rick a quick glare before Issy smirked, pulling me towards the circle.

"Jeez, I feel like I'm resurrecting a demon..." I muttered.

"Well, hey, you are the Mormon here..." Brina began.

"I'm not Mormon!" I interrupted, followed by Tara and Alice's nonstop giggles.

"So, y'all ready?" a guy Issy nor myself knew said. "By the way, name's Jose. I'm a beast."

"And you look like Terra so much it's scary," Alice laughed.

"Damn right." Jose said, a serious expression painted across his face. In the circle was Jose, Tara, Brina, Issy, myself, Alice, Rick, and Danny. The other group that had played earlier decided to go dance over in the corner some place.

The first who got picked by the bottle was Tara and Danny dared her to pole dance, which she did so embarrassingly. The second person who was picked was Jose, who was dared to go kiss a drunk guy in the living room...he never came back. Well, yes, I was sitting across from Jose, but Issy gave me the suggestion.

The third? Well...uhm...it was Issy, and Rick was sitting across from her.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho!" Rick laughed. "I have all the power now..." I shivered, his eerie Jamaican voice giving me the creeps. Rick shared a glance with Issy then quickly turned his gaze towards me.

"Isabella, I triple-dog dare you to take a shower with your little redhead Mormon over there for ten minutes...naked." Rick chuckled.

**_WHAT?!_**

"Excuse me?!" I shouted.

"Alrighty then," Issy said with a sly smile.

"Isabella!" I shrieked.

"Ah, c'mon Phineas, it isn't going to kill you," Issy said, leaning over to grab my wrist.

"Can't she do a different dare?" I shouted at Rick.

"Anyone who refuses their dare shall have their hair shaved off. Do it!" Rick demanded while Issy kept attempting to drag me away.

I was definitely having an on-going debate whether or not I wanted to shower with Issy. Sure, she's gorgeous, but shower?! That's too embarrassing! I wouldn't...I can't...oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.

* * *

I can't believe this is happening, I am the most happiest girl in the entire universe. Thank you, random teenage citizens!

Alice directed Phineas and I to the shower-which was upstairs by the balcony. Alice was also specifically told to be the witness to make sure Phineas and I actually went through with the dare, but Alice already knew we would and told us she would wait by the door. After much struggling and pleading, I finally got myself and Phineas in the hot shower, where he was turned away from me, not wanting to even share a little bit of eye contact. Phineas had suggested we keep our clothes on, but I told him otherwise. I decided to be a bit of a tease and scrub his back a bit, to which he made no movement or reaction whatsoever.

"Aw, come on," I giggled. "This can't be THAT bad!"

"It's not," Phineas mumbled, turning his head a bit. "It's just a little...I don't know..."

"Embarrassing?"

"Yeah, really embarrassing."

"Why?" I asked.

"It's just...I never imagined myself in a shower with my best friend." Phineas confessed.

"I thought Ferb was your best friend," I said.

"Well, he's my brother, so that's his advantage, but I met you before I even knew him and, you know, we've been best friends since before time itself." Phineas chuckled.

"Well, okay, but still, just because I'm your best friend doesn't mean this is bad-"

"It's not!" Phineas interrupted. "It's just...ah, you're so different, not that it's bad now, it's...you're...I feel like everything is happening way too fast!"

"How do you know it's been too fast?" I asked. "For all you know, I've wanted to do this since forever..."

"Have you?" asked Phineas, turning to finally to look at me. I blushed, realizing that I was way too close to confessing my undying love for Phineas.

"Um, uh..." I stuttered, not knowing what I was going to say next.

"I-I mean, it's okay, you know, if you have..." Phineas trailed off, looking away again. "I kind of already had an idea that you might have a crush on me."

"Hm?!" I shouted. "How-?"

"It was pretty obvious, Issy, I just didn't want to start anything because I was, well, embarrassed and kind of unprepared. Guess that's why I freaked out when you changed all of a sudden," Phineas explained.

"So, you already knew?" I asked.

"I had an idea," Phineas stated. "But I had no actual proof or evidence, but since you're basically confessing now, I guess there's my proof."

"And what do you think about me?" I asked, no longer scrubbing Phineas's back at this point.

"I think you're really pretty," Phineas smiled.

"And...?" I pressed, hoping to get more than a 'you're pretty'.

"Really, really pretty?" Phineas said.

I smiled, hugging Phineas from behind. That gave him a real shock seeing as how neither of us were wearing anything at all.

"Awwww!" Alice's voice echoed throughout the bathroom. "Ten minutes are up and that was the **_most adorable confession scene ever_**!"

* * *

**Author's Note: D'awww! Question for readers, has anyone ever confessed they had a crush on you before, and if so, what happened? **


	9. Bud Light and Weed

**Author's Note: Well, this is called "Weed Isn't That Bad". May as well incorporate it into the story. A bit of fluff. The next chapter will actually detail what happens at the end of this chapter a bit more. Yeah, I know the plots a little slow. It's there, I just have to set it up a bit. Also, peeps, "Reconnected Perspectives" (a sequel to a fanfic I wrote) is up and if you guys wanna read that, be my guest. It doesn't have any Phinbella in it, but it's still pretty interesting. ANYWAY, I LOVE YOU PEOPLE, NOW C'MERE AND HUG ME LIKE THE ADORABLE COOKIES YOU ARE! **

* * *

I dried my hair the best I could with the small towel they had. I could dry my hair with an actual hair dryer, but the thing is that would be impolite, especially at a stranger's house. But, you know, who cares about that? Note the sarcasm. I still felt that odd tingle on my back where Isabella was scrubbing earlier. I felt really embarrassed from not only seeing her naked, but her seeing me naked. I'm not exactly okay with my scrawny forearms. After drying ourselves off separately, Issy and I decided we no longer wanted to continue the truth or dare game, considering Rich might force Issy to do something MUCH worse, well, not really worse, it's just...ahh...well, you know...bad, but not bad? M rated crap that we can't include in this T rated story?

After drying ourselves off, Issy and I decided to chill out on the balcony for awhile. The good thing about chilling outside on the balcony was that the night sky and the pool's chlorine gave off a really cool light that bounced back off of Issy. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't really know how to tell Issy she looked absolutely gorgeous in the view. Although, we sat mostly in silence already since I revealed to her that I knew somewhat of her crush (it was a wild guess, believe it or not), and she was getting a bit tired. Before we knew it, Tara and Alice joined us. Brina, Tucker, Jose, and Rich were still downstairs playing Mega Dare.

When Tara and Alice joined us, however, they also brought a box of Bud Light, glass bottle version, and Tara had a small tan package in her hand.

"Mind if we join you?' Tara asked. Issy smiled.

"Go ahead," she said.

"What's that?" I asked, even though I clearly knew what Bud Light was.

"Alcohol and weed," came the simple reply of Alice.

"Weed?!" I nearly shouted, but managed to keep my voice down.

"Yes, weed." Alice chuckled. "Brina always brings it during Danny's parties. It's kind of a thing we do."

"You guys get high?" Issy asked. I looked over at Isabella a bit shocked she seemed somewhat interested. "And drunk?"

"We don't get drunk..." Alice began.

"You don't get drunk," Tara corrected with a laugh. "You are way too scared to go out of control."

"I just don't want to bore you with my sad rants." Alice laughed back. Tara quickly looked over at Issy then at me, then leaned back.

"Mind?" she said, holding up the tan package, which I noticed now had a skull on the front of it.

I shivered, feeling a bit anxious, but telling myself that there was no way in hell anyone in my family would find out. Oh god, I hope Candace doesn't start ranting about busting again (a habit she has recently quit).

"Go ahead, in fact, pass me some." Issy said. I stared at Issy in horror, but she just shrugged back. "It's not gonna kill you. It's a lot less risky than tobacco."

"It's illegal," I whispered.

"It's only illegal because sad, fat old men run the country and have problems with a lot of things." Issy stated. I sighed.

"Oh, whatever, then," I muttered.

"Would you like some?" Alice giggled. I paused.

No one in my life had ever offered such a thing to me, and now I was starting to feel pressure welling up in my chest. Did I want to do it? Did I not? Did it matter whether or not it was illegal? ...Ah, we could be breaking twenty laws right now just by sitting here anyhow. Does it really matter? I mean, if we don't get caught. In fact, in California they use this stuff for medical purposes...so...I guess it couldn't hurt, right? Besides, like Issy said, it's a lot less hurtful than tobacco.

"Sure," I replied after a moment. Alice, Tara, and Issy gave me a surprised stare.

"Is that a problem?" I asked. Alice began laughing hysterically.

"Wow, you must REALLY like her!" she chortled.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"First, a change of clothes, then the shower, and now weed and alcohol? Damn, you. Like. Her!" Alice passed a bottle of Bud Light over to me, and took out the metal pipe from the tan package and placed it to her lips, sucking in the marijuana. Alice then passed the metal pipe to Tara, who then passed it Issy, who breathed in the smoke.

"This calls for a celebration," Issy beamed, grabbing a Bud Light. "No more regrets!"

"No regrets!" we all said. I found myself regretting my situation already.

* * *

Ferb and I sat by the fire pit on the beach, watching the amazingly beautiful sunset move downward below the tall San Diego buildings, which were already lit up, glowing the city like never before. It would've been perfect, had Phineas and Isabella been here to join us. It was the third night we bought s'mores, but each night before Issy and Phineas always had something to fight about, and this time they weren't here. I tried to reason with Dad as to why they would allow two teenagers go out late at night with a bunch of suspicious looking kids, but he kept avoiding the subject like it was at the back of his mind.

Ferb was a little peeved as well, but he didn't attempt to reason with Dad the same way I did. Ferb simply told me that if Isabella and Phineas want to do their own thing during vacation, then it was fine by him. Didn't they understand how selfish they were being? This was a family vacation! Not a run-wild with the girl of your dreams vacation. Though, it would be cute if Phineas and Isabella actually did get together. I mean, Phineas had been so oblivious the past summers, and Isabella really wanted his support. Oh, who am I kidding? Phineas is a fifteen year old boy, and fifteen year old boys don't know anybody. Still, though, could it be possible? Hm, nah.

* * *

At that point in time, I really didn't know what came over me, maybe it was the marijuana or maybe it was the beer, but after a long chitchat with Tara and Alice about god knows what, I convinced Isabella to stay outside on the balcony with me, where...nearly out of the blue, I decided to lean in and give her a kiss.

Honestly, I had no idea what came over me, but I guess...maybe I was becoming more comfortable with her than I ever had before. It was a somewhat relaxing feeling mixed with anxiety. Though, it was still pretty worth the reaction, which was a long kiss back. Well, Tara and Alice did say 'no regrets', right? Maybe...maybe that can start? Today?

Maybe...

* * *

**Author's Note: Kiss scene will be a bit detailed in the next chapter. The plot shall commence! **


	10. Not Right Now

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Remember what I told you yesterday in the Author's Note? Yeaaaahhh, I lied. No Phinbella fluffiness in this chapter. This needs to happen in order for this story to work, BUT DON'T WORRY, THIS IS A PHINBELLA STORY, SO THERE WILL BE PHINBELLA! DON'T KILL ME, AH! Also, introducing new character that will be in a pain in the arse. **

**Anyways, I forgot to ask you a question last chapter, so, uh, "Have you ever done something that's considered illegal?" **

* * *

Before the kissing could continue, I heard a loud shatter below. I quickly broke off my kiss with Phineas, or rather, Phineas's kiss with me, as he had initiated it (SQUEE!).

"What was that?" I asked him. Phineas simply shrugged, following me as I rushed down the stairs into the living room where Tara was glaring at a tall, tanned girl with light brownish hair.

"Get the hell out," Tara grunted. The tall girl simply rolled her eyes, making herself seem "mature".

"This isn't your house, therefore I don't have to listen to you." the girl said, a smug grin across her face.

"You weren't invited, get the f*** out!" a voice called out. The voice belonged to Brina, who did not look so pleased herself. "We don't want you here, f***ing ass hoe, so get the f*** out!"

Quite literally, Brina marched up to the tall girl and despite the fact being shorter than the tall girl, she was stronger. Brina pushed the girl up against the wall, glaring up at her with murder in her eyes.

"I'm not here to see you!" the girl called out.

"I don't f***ing care if you were to see me or not, but you are NOT seeing Alice, you f***ing hoe. You don't have that f***ing right, since you clearly didn't care about her f***ing feelings, you b**ch!" Brina ranted outrageously.

"She didn't care about me! I was tired-"

"I don't care that you were tired, you stupid b**ch! You could've be a bit more assertive and said 'I'm just too tired', instead of tearing her heart to shreds with insults and sh*t!"

The cussing continued as Brina bashed the girl's head against the wall. I quickly walked up behind Tara and asked her, "Who's the chick?"

"Terrable," Tara said.

"Huh?" I mumbled.

"That's Terra the Terrible, otherwise just known as Terrable," Tara said under her breath, as to make sure Terrable didn't hear her. "B**ch just doesn't know when to quit. She's been acting as if she owns the world and now she wants to 'confront' Alice or something. Alice didn't do shit, Terrable's just a whiny b**ch."

"I can hear you, b**ch!" Terrable shouted, only to have her head knocked back by Brina.

"SHUT UP!" Tara screamed back. Phineas quickly strutted over to where Tara and myself were.

"Who's that?" Phineas asked, a bit dazed from earlier.

"Terrable," I said.

"Hm?"

"Terra the Terrible," I restated.

"Ah, Alice's ex?"

"Yep, and it looks like she's about to unleash a storm."

"You guys better head back upstairs. This will not end well," Tara advised. I nodded, quickly clutching Phineas's hand, running back upstairs.

"Wait, shouldn't we help?" Phineas called out. I shook my head.

"It's best not to meddle in a cat fight. Those things are vicious, and sometimes lethal."

"What?!"

"Just calm down. We can stay up here for awhile, and then we'll head home," I whispered, beaming at the adorable red head in front of me. "By the way, that was one heck of a kiss..."

"Oh, jeez, that was fast!" Phineas half-snorted, half-chuckled. "One moment, danger, next moment, this? Seriously, make up your mind."

"Sorry, it's just, you kissed me, and earlier, Alice or Tara said something like...something that made you sound like you liked me?"

"Well, of course, I do..." Phineas trailed. I shook my head, reaching for Phineas's hands.

"No, I mean, no...you know what I mean..." I mumbled shyly, wondering if I was on my period, I was having way too many mood swings.

"Issy, what is wrong with you?" Phineas had now become genuinely confused. "Earlier this month you were screaming at me because I didn't understand you, next moment your just teasing me, after that you confess about your life, then you admit you like me, and now...I mean, what are you waiting for? Why have you decided to do this now? To let me in this weird world you have here? And why is it starting to sound like you have more than just a simple crush on me..."

I didn't reply; I simply squeezed his hands while showing a small smile.

"...Do you...Do you...more than like me? Do you love me? Not a simple crush, but...more...?" Phineas asked. I only smiled in return. Suddenly, the color drained from his face, I bit my lip, a bit scared that he was going to reject me.

"I guess you can say that," I whispered, knowing I couldn't lie to him anymore. "What about you? I mean, you did kiss me back there..."

Now it was time for Phineas to blush and bite his lip. It was very adorable, by the way.

"Maybe..." he mumbled. "I just...I don't...I don't think we can be...together..."

I only stood still, looking over at the redhead in shock.

"Why not? You kissed me!" I asked. Phineas only sighed, thinking about what he was going to say. Now it was his turn to have a mood swing.

"Because, Isabella!" Phineas shouted, breaking his hands from mine. "You're so confusing! All of this is confusing! I had absolutely no idea you even liked me that much until...right now, actually! Plus, I have plans, I'm gonna go off and invent stuff with Ferb, and I don't...I don't think I can be in a relationship right now, or ever. Besides, that's too...weird! I mean, it's you, of all people, confessing this to me! I can't...not now...I'm sorry..."

I stood still, feeling whatever rush of excitement drain from me completely as I went numb. Any facial expression I had, it was replaced with a poker face, and I could feel...oh my god, I could the tightness in my chest as I didn't even attempt to blink back the tears. All those childhood fears I had, all of those daydreams, all of that...it felt completely ruined.

I didn't hate him, of course not, I could never hate Phineas Flynn, but it hurts. It hurts too much to even explain words. I can't stop crying...

"Issy..." Phineas muttered, suddenly aware of my feelings for a change. I only looked up at that redhead, tears messing up my vision.

"You know..." I began. "You are such a selfish bastard. Maybe instead of leading me on like that, you could've been honest from the start. I've had this crush on you since we were in elementary school, Phineas. You think by now you would've understood the hints."

I blinked away some tears before walking into a vacant bedroom. I slammed door and locked it before Phineas could enter. I could hear him pleading to me, but at the moment I didn't care. I slide down against the door, crying away whatever what was left of my broken heart. How could I have been so stupid? Of course Phineas didn't want to be in a relationship with me; he was too busy with his boy life to even understand how I was feeling.

I didn't want to see that little shit's face right now. Not right now, not in a million years.

I must have cried for hours, because eventually I found myself drifting off into sleep, hoping my dreams would numb away my embarrassment and my pain.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know, I'm evil, and for iheartphinbella, yeeeaaahh, I decided at the last minute to add this. It just needed to happen. You can kill me now. *huddles into corner*. BUT DON'T WORRY, THEY WILL BE BACK TOGETHER, I just need Phineas to realize some things, that's all. **

**Anyways, here's the question for this chapter. "Have you ever had someone hurt your feelings so badly, you basically became very bitter and sad for awhile?" **


	11. It Was My Fault

**Author's Note: HAAIII! OH MY GOD, I AM SO SORRY I HAVE BEEN AWAY FOR A MONTH OR LONGER! I had SO much on my plate, it's not even funny. I had to study for my Constitution test (I PASSED, weee!), plus my social life went from thriving to lacking mostly because most of my friends are still in high school, and I am living under a rock. ANYWAYS! HERE I AM! WEEE! Enjoy this chapter. Kind of a filler, kind of not...**

**QUESTION FOR THIS CHAPTER: Will there ever be a guy out there who understands that when a girl says "I'm fine," she's really not? XD **

* * *

Jeez...I feel like such a jerk. I mean, this is so out of the blue! How did Isabella expect me to react? I can't be in a relationship, much less with her, at least now, anyway. I decided to relax on some sofa I found in this rec room, and I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to Alice shaking me and snapping her fingers in my face.

"Hello, earth to ginger Mormon man, are you in there?" Alice sang in a somewhat southern accent.

"I'm awake," I mumbled under my breath. I pulled myself up from the sofa, noticing something odd. Why was it so bright?

"...Alice..." I muttered.

"Mmhm?"

"What time is it?"

"9:00 AM..."

"OH SH-!"

* * *

Because Isabella refused to speak to me, Alice and Tara pulled Issy out of the bedroom. Despite being groggy, Issy still put up a fight to ignore me. Tara gave me a look, and I just sighed.

"What's up?" Tara asked, as Alice basically dragged Isabella towards the yellow jeep outside. Tara seemed like the type of person who could sense when someone was feeling down.

"If someone confesses they have a crush on you, but you thought they were a different person entirely, how do you deal with it?" I asked.

"Rephrase?" Tara asked.

"Like, thinking you know someone, and it turns out you really don't, and then you find out that they like you..." I attempted to explain.

"Well, what I would do," Tara smiled. "I would try to get to know this person better before starting anything. Like, rebuilding your friendship with her, and going from there."

"Thanks, Tara..." I mumbled.

"Welcome," she said. "By the way, Ginger Boy, I think you and Issy will be JUST fine!"

I blushed, realizing that I hadn't been vague enough.

* * *

The drive to the hotel was long and confusing one, considering neither Isabella or myself knew the address. Luckily, Starbucks was a BIG help (we passed the Starbucks by the hotel, and it helped me mentally map out the area and find the hotel. Isabella was sulking in the corner of the car while this happened). After thanking the group for bringing Isabella and myself to the party and such, we walked inside the hotel...only to see a couple of policemen...and Dad...and Candace...

"YOU ARE SO BUSTED!" Candace screeched with her high pitched shrilly voice, stomping over to Isabella and myself.

"Are these the kids?" one of the policemen asked. Dad nodded, wiping away tears that had been running down his face.

"Where were you? You said you would be home by twelve!"

Before I could attempt to explain what had happened, Isabella spoke for the first time today.

"It was my fault, Mr. Fletcher. I wanted to stay for an extra two hours, and Phineas and I ended up falling asleep-separate rooms, mind you-" Isabella LIED straight through her teeth. I was taken aback by Isabella's statement. Why was she lying like that? Couldn't she have said the truth? Wouldn't that have been easier?

"Why?" Dad asked.

"We were playing improv games," Another lie. Why?! "I also told Phineas that it wasn't time to go...so, don't blame him for what happened..."

I gave Isabella both a surprised and kind of pitiful look.

"I am surprised by you, Isabella. You do realize I'll have to call your Mo-" Dad coughed, "Your father about this."

"He won't do anything..." Isabella mumbled, ignoring the mistake Dad almost made.

"You're probably right," Dad said. "You know, how about no more wandering off, and no more late-night parties for the rest of this vacation, alright?"

"Okay," Isabella nodded, a small, sad smile on her face.

* * *

The hotel room was filled with awkward silence, except for the occasional "do we have-" "what channel is the-", etc. Ferb gestured towards the hallway, indicating he wanted to talk to me alone. I nodded, and Ferb and I left the hotel room for the vending machine area of the hotel. Thankfully, the area was mostly vacant (except for the occasional old man or woman) due to everyone enjoying their lunch in the main room.

"How's things with Issy?" Ferb asked.

"Terrible, she lied about everything. I should take the blame too, or even all of it, considering the fact I basically broke her heart!" I rambled, not noticing at the moment I was shaking a bit. Ferb grabbed my shoulders, giving me his "I'm the smart, British person in the family, and you need to chill out" face.

"First of all, calm down, you're shaking. Second of all, how did you break her heart?" Ferb asked.

"Well, everything was so hazy and I just kissed her-"

"You kissed her?!"

"Hold your jolliness, I had no idea what I was doing-"

"You smell like pot, were you on drugs?"

"...Maaaaybe,"

"Oh my god, Phineas Flynn-"

"Just LET me continue my rambling, Sir Ferb-a-lot."

"Fine, fine, carry on,"

"And I guess, to her at least, that meant we were in a relationship or something, and I kind of freaked out and said I didn't want to be in a relationship with her because all of this was happening so fast, and she freaked out and locked herself in a room crying all night,"

I took in a deep breath after finishing that terribly long sentence. "Bless me with your British advice, man. I desperately need it."

Ferb sighed, attempting to figure this situation out. After a long silence...

"Is it her time of the month?"

"OH, I DON'T KNOW!"

"Well, if it is, I'd say barricade yourself in a dungeon for the rest of the week until it's safe, and if it's not, I'd say attempt to talk it out." Ferb suggested.

"Oh god," I muttered, horrified.

"I think, eventually, things will be okay, considering we're on a three month long vacation together, and the sheer fact Isabella lied to Dad and took the blame to, more than likely, protect you, that, by itself, tells me she still cares deeply about you. I think she wants you care deeply about her too-"

"But I do care deeply about her-"

"You care about her the same way you care about me, and she wants you to care about her in a romantic sense," Ferb explained. "And quit being oblivious, it's driving her insane."

"How am I NOT supposed to be oblivious?"

"The first thing to know is when a girl says she's fine, she's really not, and when she's suddenly in a extremely mood, it's her time of the month. The second thing to know is when she says something suggestive, attempt to look between the words to get the meaning-"

"How do you all of this?"

"I know everything."

"Of course you do," I sighed, ready to take in all the "girl" information I could to attempt to fix this terrible problem. "Of course..."

* * *

**Author's Note: DO NOT QUESTION FERB, FOR HE IS BRITISH AND KNOWS EVERYTHING! (XD) I feel as if I was lacking Ferb in this story, and I felt so bad for him in the Drusseltownie episode, I'm just like "You know what?! Ferb's gonna be EPIC in mein story!" HELL YEAH, Ferb powers activate! I drank soda, OH GAWD, DEATH! I also have massively huge ideas for WTP, so RRHRHAHAAHHHH! I'm gonna delete the newest WTP thing, change the rating back to T, and replace with a witty-ful, hilarious short story. Anyways, I'll be doing my pattern again. Again, SO SORRY for the absence! **


	12. 5 Years Ago

**Author's Note: This is a FLASHBACK chapter (WOOT!) that's basically gonna explain why Phineas is all like "I love you, BUT I DONT WANNA BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU" and stuff like that. By the way people, IF you were careful to notice, you can KIND OF tell this fic takes place in the same universe as "How Phineas Met Ferb" (another fic I made A LOOONG time ago), and that it's more or less an indirect sequel to How Phineas Met Ferb. Anways, ENJOY! **

* * *

**_Danville, Illinois, 5 Years Ago..._**

* * *

"Would you STOP DRINKING THAT FOR GOD'S SAKE?!" Linda Flynn screamed at her enraged husband-Michael Flynn.

"Shut up, you stupid b*tch!" Michael screeched back.

"Keep screaming at me like this, and I might just call Lawrence!"

"That little shit can't do anything!"

"How would you like to find out?!"

As the two adults continued arguing, just turned 11 year old Phineas Flynn quietly slipped his just bought sketchbook in his backpack, along with files of schoolwork. Phineas sighed. What did it matter, anyway? He couldn't focus at school and his parents screaming and bickering upset him so much he couldn't finish any of his homework. He was losing sleep, and becoming very, very depressed.

It wasn't the fact his parents argued that made him depressed, it was the fact his "father" (if one could call Michael such a thing) beat him on a regular basis while his mom was busy with work, and Candace was hanging out with a "troubled" group. According to Linda, Michael was a good guy before he doped himself up on drugs and alcohol and became both psychologically and physically addicted to both substances. Along with his family issues, kids always picked on him at school and some even called him "Skinny Ass" mostly because Phineas was honestly, truly not even bothering to eat, plus the insult sounded like his name.  
Because of all this, Phineas finally made up his mind and decided he was going to kill himself on Thursday. He already snatched a bottle full of Aspirin (not children's, mind you), and had hid it in his backpack-something which Michael nor Linda ever bothered to check. Phineas decided to wait until Thursday because Michael was at work, Linda was at work, and Candace was going to be at a birthday party, and Linda thought Phineas was going to a friend's house...she forgot he didn't have any.

After checking to make sure the bottle was hid safely in his backpack, Phineas zipped up the black bag, and walked passed his arguing parents towards the yellow bus waiting for him.

Entering the school bus wasn't that difficult. All Phineas had to do was wait out the insults, the harsh chuckles, and the mean sneers and gestures...all towards him. Phineas couldn't sit in the back because that's where the "cool" kids sat, and couldn't sit in the front because even the "nerds" didn't want him sitting by them. Phineas was always stuck sitting with this weird kid named Irving...who was extremely obsessed with him. Phineas didn't hate Irving or anything, he was just...very touchy, touchy.

After the falling, yes, falling off the school bus and entering Danville Middle School (Phineas skipped a grade), Phineas sighed, wondering if he could just forget his plan and just consume all of those pills in the bathroom. No, he decided. They would find my body and save me, can't have that.

As Phineas walked, he looked over his shoulder to hear a couple of people whispering-about him, most likely-and when he turned back around, he found himself smashing face-to-face into a girl.

"Ow!" he said, falling to the ground. The students around laughed, while the pale girl frowned, not knowing what to do.

"Lo siento mucho! Yo no estaba buscando a dónde iba. ¿Estás bien?" the girl asked. Phineas hadn't looked up to see who the girl was while she spoke Spanish. Luckily, Phineas was fluent in Spanish thanks to having a nice teacher.

"No, está bien. Yo no era el uno mirando hacia dónde iba. ¿Estás...bien?" Phineas paused at the end of his sentence as he was finally looking at the girl he bumped into it.

_Oh, wow...this girl...she's so cute._ The girl had long raven hair topped with an adorable pink bow. The girl also wore a white t-shirt with a pink dress and a pink belt with white socks and black Mary Janes.

Phineas gulped, looking at the hand the girl offered while he had been staring at her. Phineas gently grabbed the hand and stood up.

"Gracias," Phineas said, smiling at the cute girl.

"De nada. ¿Cómo te llamas?" the girl asked. Phineas couldn't tell if she was embarrassed or blushing.

"Mi nombre es Phineas. ¿Cómo te llamas?" Phineas asked.

"Isabella," the girl-Isabella-giggled. "¿Cómo sabes español?"

"Presto atención en clase. ¿Conoces alguno Inglés?" asked Phineas.

"No sé nada de Inglés todavía. Es un poco embarazoso.," Isabella sighed.

"Bueno, resulta que soy fluidez en ambos idiomas. ¿Le gustaría que yo te enseñé Inglés?" said Phineas with a beaming smile. Isabella gaped at Phineas.

"¿En serio? ¿Harías eso por mí? Cuando nos conocimos?"

"Claro. Sería divertido." Phineas stated. Isabella responded by giving Phineas a hug.

At least Phineas could one nice thing for someone else before deciding to end his wasteful existence. Just teach this girl English, pretty simple, right?

In the beginning it felt simple. Phineas rented some tutoring books and printed out some worksheets for Isabella, and since meeting on Friday, Phineas and Isabella would meet up after school in the school library and focus two hours on Phineas teaching Isabella English. Phineas would be proud that Isabella's English was improving, and then he would go home staring at the still filled pill bottle. Every time he saw her, the two would hug and Phineas would help Isabella with her homework-considering she had no idea what was going on, and nobody was helping her, except for her useless translator (and Phineas).

Phineas was starting to feel a fuzzy feeling and sometimes even butterflies flying around in his stomach whenever he hung out with Isabella. He admitted he definitely had a crush on her, but he would never tell her that, mostly because she had no idea what he felt for her. At least, in his point of view.

Phineas had absolutely no idea that Isabella was developing the same affection for him, but was also hush-hush about it. She was certain that he liked her back, and was going to take a chance and ask him if he liked her back. They would've been two adorable love birds...if some jackass hadn't talked to Phineas a day before.

* * *

Life was extremely hard right now with his abusive father, his neglectful mother, his ignorant sister, and all these stupid school bullies, but Phineas had Isabella, the one shining light in his terrible life._ She_ was the reason he smiled, _she_ was the reason he laughed, and _she_ was the reason he didn't kill himself on Thursday.

As Phineas walked through the halls, although feeling a heavy burden, he blushed and smiled as he thought about his raven haired friend.

"Hey, Skinny Ass!"

That definitely snapped him out of his daydreaming.

Phineas paused, turning around to see who called him. Phineas's eyes stopped at the kid with the frizzy strawberry blonde hair-Thaddeus. Thaddeus was one of his worst bullies, and often caused more bruises than Michael.

"Yeah...?" Phineas mumbled, unsure as to why Thaddeus was finally deciding to talk to him rather than already beat him to the floor.

"So, I see you've been hanging around that Mexican girl, right?" Thaddeus laughed. Phineas nodded, not breaking eye contact with the blonde haired jerk.

"And it seems that you have a crush on her?" Thaddeus added. Phineas froze, his blush as red as a tomato.

"How would you know about that?" Phineas squeaked, a bit peeved his voice was an octave too high thanks to his goddamn anxiety.

"Because it's so painfully obvious," Thaddeus stated. Thaddeus walked over to Phineas, draping an arm over the redhead's shoulder. "You want that girl to like you, right?"

"...Y-Yeah..." Phineas stuttered.

"She's not gonna like you if you're so obvious, you know. Chicks don't like nice guys, especially ones that drool over them. If you're too obvious and too nice, she'll figure out you like her, and she'll get bored of you-or worse-she'll put you in the friendzone," Thaddeus explained. Phineas could swear he hear thunder and lightning in the distance.

"So, what do I do...?" asked a reluctant Phineas.

"You can still hang out with her and stuff, but you should tone it down a bit. Less hugging and more hand shaking. You're her friend, not her teddy bear. I know, maybe you can play dumb?"

"Play dumb?"

"Yeah, like pretend you don't know she has a crush on you or something, you know, if she did, because then that would drive her so insane, she would murder just to be in a relationship with you." Thaddeus suggested.

Phineas paused, soaking in all the information. Maybe, just once, maybe Thaddeus was right. Phineas wanted to be around Isabella for as long as possible; why ruin it with relationship drama and just pretend that he didn't like her in a romantic way or something? Things WOULD be so much easier that way, wouldn't it?

Wouldn't it?

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sure you guys can guess what happens next, so that's the end of the flashback. Anyways, here's this chapter's question. **

**"Have you ever played dumb when you thought someone had a crush on you?" **


	13. Attempting to Fix It Like an Invention

**Author's Note: Poor Phiny and Issy. Dats all I'll say, beetches. Also, BTW the story is NOT ending anytime soon even though it feels like it. **

* * *

_Can't make my own decisions_  
_Or any with precision_  
_Maybe you should tie me up_  
_So I don't go where you don't want me_  
_You say that I've been changing_  
_That I'm not just simply aging_  
_Yeah, how could that be logical?_  
_Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat_  
_Whoa!_  
_You don't have to believe me_  
_But the way I, way I, see it_  
_Next time you point a finger_  
_I might have to bend it back_  
_Or break it, break it off_  
_Next time you point a finger_  
_I'll point you to the mirror._

Isabella sung the lyrics to one of her many, many favorite Paramore songs from her iPhone, which had mostly Paramore, Panic at the Disco, My Chemical Romance, and Fallout Boy songs. Phineas was currently someplace in the hotel where Ferb while she was scrubbing the smell of pot and alcohol off her skin in the bathtub.

Lawrence was currently out in the hall discussing the health of Phineas's grandma while Candace was watching Sherlock. Candace was also strangely swooning about some guy named Benny-Dick Cumperpatch. I wondered if that was Candace's imaginary friend or something.

Half way through the night during Alice's party, I silently wondered if I had been pushing Phineas's too much. Despite my initial heartbreak, I still loved him, and I knew that, although he knew I loved him, he still wasn't really ready. There was a part of me that wanted him to dance with me during Paramore songs, to kiss me, to treat me like I was special...but the scared little girl was too afraid he would say no. Because of that little girl, I wanted him to feel like he didn't have a choice and just go along with it. Now because of this, of that fear of rejection, I just made a fool of myself even more so.

I sank lower in the bathtub, and began smashing my palm against my forehead. I was such an idiot! He really wasn't being a selfish bastard-I was being a selfish bitch! I am so extremely selfish-thinking Phineas would fall for me if I flirted a bit here and kissed a bit there. What the hell is wrong with me?!  
"Playing God" ends and a new song I just recently downloaded, obviously Paramore, began.

_I scraped my knees while I was praying_  
_And found a demon in my safest haven_  
_Seems like it's getting harder to believe_  
_In anything than just to get lost_  
_in all of my selfish thoughts_  
_I wanna know what it'd be like_  
_to find perfection in my pride_  
_to see nothing in the light_  
_or turn it off in all my spite, in all my spite._  
_I'll turn it off._  
_And the worst part is_  
_before it gets any better_  
_we're headed for a cliff_  
_And in the free fall_  
_I will realize I'm better off_  
_when I hit the bottom_

The song reminded me somewhat of myself and somewhat of Phineas as well, considering I think of Phineas as the most selfless person I have ever known. Yet I knew that no one in this imperfect world is perfect. I finally plunged my entire body under the water wondering how long it'd take me to hold my breathe as the chorus of "Turn it Off" started once again.

After about six seconds; I lifted my head above the water. I pulled myself up and stared at my reflection on the marble floor. The skin around my eyes were still pink and puffy, and I was incredibly pale. I wouldn't necessarily call myself ugly, but I never thought of myself as cute; much less pretty or beautiful. Well, at one time I did, but that image shattered a long time ago; along with my mama's skull. My mama had always been the one to pick me up and tell me to look into the mirror, and when I did she would tell me to tell myself that I am pretty. It had gotten harder and harder each year to tell myself that with all the doubt, changes, whores, and obliviousness. In fact, I stopped doing that about a year ago. I just simply stared at myself; constantly wondering if I truly was beautiful; if I was truly worth somebody's time.

Of course the single person that I wanted to love me was probably going to be the last person to do so. I curled up against the tub holding back these pathetic tears as the next song began to play.

* * *

It had bit about three hours, and Isabella still wasn't out of the shower. Dad reassured me that Isabella was fine, and that he needed to pick up some food for a picnic we were going to have by the beach tonight. Phineas and Ferb were still talking about whatever, or they were inventing something. Most likely the latter. I needed to use the bathroom, but I kept hearing the water running and I didn't want to barge into the bathroom without taking any precautions.

Fed up with waiting, I walked over to the bathroom door and knocked three times.

"Isabella?" I stated. I placed a single strand of my orange hair behind my ear, and waited for a response. Nothing. I knocked again. "Isabella?"

There still wasn't a response.

"I'm coming in now." I said as I slowly turned the gold doorknob and opened the bathroom door.

There was Isabella curled up against the tub paler than usual. I rushed over to where she was, placing my hand on the running water. The water was absolutely freezing! I quickly turned off the shower, and stood up to pull a white towel off one of the towel hangers. I wrapped the white towel around Isabella, and helped pull her out of the tub.

"Jeez," I mumbled. "Why are you so upset?"

I carried Isabella over to the nearest bed; I was completely unsure of what I was going to do at this point. I figured I would confront Phineas on this matter; considering something important may have happened during their little "movie theater" trip.

I grabbed the key-card for the room and left to the vending machine area where Phineas and Ferb had been discussing something. They immediately silenced themselves when they saw me. This was probably because I was soaked from head-to-toe.

I placed a hand on hip, and glared at the boys-especially Phineas.

"Mind explaining something?" I growled. Phineas and Ferb quickly shared glances before looking at me once more.

"...What?" Phineas squeaked. I sensed hesitation in voice; something that did not usually happen with Phineas.

"Why was Isabella basically sobbing herself to sleep in the shower for THREE hours?!" I screeched.

"She was what?" Phineas asked; now suddenly concerned. I grabbed Phineas's ear, and pulled him towards the hotel room.

"You got some serious explaining to do, Phineas!"

"Ca-Candace, please, stop! Ferb and I were just discussing-"

"Oh? So, inventing something with Ferb is more important than taking care of Isabella, hmm?"

"NO! I didn't say that! You didn't let me-"

"Why should I trust y-"

"**_SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME TALK_**!"

I froze at Phineas's sudden outburst. I forgot how sickening it felt to hear my youngest brother scream. Seeing that I had paused; Phineas continued what he was going to say.

"Ferb and I were just discussing what happened between me and Isabella last night, and yes, it was mostly my fault that she's broken right now, but I can fix this, Candace. Look, Isabella told me she liked me and I told her I wasn't ready for this even though I had kissed her moments prior, but this isn't because I'm oblivious or whatever, I was playing dumb because I was TOO GODDAMN scared to go any further than friendship, okay?! Right now, I have to apologize and tell her the truth, and see what happens from there, okay?" Phineas ranted.

"Wait, we never talked about that..." Ferb trailed as he walked up next to Phineas.

"It was explained in a flashback,"

"Oh...right. Forgot about that."

Phineas and Ferb looked at me, and I nodded. I opened the door into the hotel room and we walked in both nervous and pissy.

"She's in the bedroom?" Phineas mumbled. I nodded.

* * *

I took in a shuddered breath walking towards the bedroom. I gently opened the door and looked to see Isabella, now thankfully dressed, sitting on one of the many beds.

I shut the door behind me unsure of how I was going to about apologizing to her.

"Hey, Issy..." I began.

"Stop," she interrupted. She didn't scream or anything, but she was clearly upset judging by the tone of her voice.

Issy looked straight at me with nothing more than a poker face.

"I don't know what you're about to tell me, and it may be good, and it may be bad, but I don't want to hear anything from you right now. Not a single word, okay? Just go. I'll talk to you when my emotions aren't so fucked up." Isabella explained.

Ouch. So that's what it feels like when someone rips your heart out and shoves it down your throat. Hiding my obviously hurt feelings; I nodded. I turned around, quickly exiting the bedroom wondering how long it would be until Isabella would talk to me again.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, he got a taste of his own medicine. ANYWAY, was there ever a misunderstanding you had with someone that resulted in this HUGE drama? **


End file.
